A Little Bit Farther
by ChrisNight
Summary: Sage and his best friend Trinity with their band,Comet Dust, ar opening for the JoBros! Nick/OMC,Joe/OFC. Rating may rise to M
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bit Farther: Chapter 1: Running Away

I slowly started to strum on my guitar in the middle of the sidewalk. My best friend, Trinity, and I had ran away from our adopted fathers house after he had tried to beat us. Trinity and I met for the first time about six years ago, I was ten and she was eleven then. Well as we cycled through we would almost meet up at some point in the system very often. Well that was the start, see we have a connection. Some say it's like were twins because we can pretty much talk without talking. Really it's just I know her facial expressions and her enough to know how the conversation would go. It was actually pretty cool, and really useful at most times. Anyway, I'll tell you what we look like now. Trinity has black hair that has long bangs that kind of frame her face and cover her eyes. She has grey eyes and was currently wearing grey jeans with a blue dress that the bottom reached her knees. I had black hair with dark blue eyes, and my hair was longish and straight and there were two pieces that framed my eyes. I was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with black sunglasses and gloves. So we ran away from that drunken idiot, and decided to go on the streets since Trinity would soon be eight-teen and could just become my legal guardian for the short time until I was eight-teen as well. We could both play the guitar and I could play the piano as well, we decided to sit on a sidewalk and play one of the songs I had written. Oh, yea I forgot to tell you that we can sing, and people say our singing is 'excellent' or 'magical'. Although I was lead vocal, Trinity's Voice and mine fit together almost like it was made to be. Well we needed some money so we opened our guitar cases and put them in front of us and we started to sing one of the songs I wrote while we were in the system. It was called Nobody's Home.

_I couldn't tell you ,why he felt that way,he felt it everyday.And I couldn't help him,I just watched him make the same mistakes again._

as we finished the very first verse a car with windows went past us and I saw a teenager look at us and listen to our music as he past. He had brown curly hair and my eyes followed the car until it was out of sight.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?Too many, too many problems.Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs.he wants to go home, but nobody's home.It's where he lies, broken inside.With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.Broken inside.Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.Be strong, be strong now.Too many, too many problems.Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs.he wants to go home, but nobody's home.It's where he lies, broken inside.With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.Broken inside.His feelings he hides.His dreams he can't find.he's losing his mind.he's fallen behind.he can't find his place._

_He's losing his faith.he's fallen from grace.he's all over the place.Yeah,ohhe wants to go home, but nobody's home.It's where he lies, broken inside.With no _

_place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.Broken inside.__he's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeahhe's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yea _

**(Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne and altered by me.)**

As Trinity and I finished there was applause from beside us and standing there was a man. He started to walk over to us.

" That was good." he said " Are you here alone?"

Trinity and I nodded our heads

" Are they Alive?" he asked

Again, we both shook our heads

"Ah, well my name is Peter and I have a deal for you." said Peter

Then peter explained about how he wants to sign us up for Hollywood Records, and was actually here scouting for talent after some guys named 'The Jonas Brothers' were found here. I looked at Trinity and we weighed the pros and cons, and finally we decided to try this new life Peter was giving us a try.

" Excellent, now I would also like to be your legal guardian so that we can do this properly" Peter said

" Okay, as long as were not adopted but your only a legal guardian, then it's fine." we stated at the same time.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

So now me and Trinity are at Hollywood records, recording for our first CD. Peter has been great helping us adapt and now were actually starting to get pretty famous. Once our CD hit's the stores Peter says that we may go on tour with some band as their opening to get more famous, then go from their. We now had a drummer and a bass player. Their names are Jessica and Miranda. Miranda plays drums and Jessi, Jessica, plays bass. I know, I am the only guy in the band. Sad really.

" Okay guys Fully Alive for you last song then were done with the CD" Peter Said

**"Fully Alive"**_Telling Layla's story spoken'Bout how all her bones are brokenHammers fall on all the piecesTwo months in the cover creasesFully aliveMore than mostReady to smile and love life__Fully alive and she knowsHow to believe in futuresAll my complaints shrink to nothingI'm ashamed of all my somethingsShe's glad for one day of comfortOnly because she has sufferedFully aliveMore than mostReady to smile and love lifeFully alive and she knowsHow to believe in futuresFully aliveMore than mostReady to smile and love lifeFully alive and she knowsHow to believe in futuresFully aliveMore than mostReady to smile and love lifeFully alive and she knowsHow to believe in futures_

"Good Job, Sage Your voice was perfect, Trinity the guitar was awesome, Jessica great on the bass, and Miranda no one can match you on those drums."

A month after this and our CD came out, and the band, Comet Dust, walked in to find peter talking to someone on the phone and he sounded really excited.

" Okay, will do. Thanks again Mr. Jonas" Peter said as he hung up. Jonas, it sounded familiar. Oh well.

"Guys you have a tour officially booked." Peter stated proudly

" No way" said Trinity "with who?"

"The Jonas Brothers" said Peter

" They're famous, but our music is really…different from theirs." I said out loud

"Yes, but they have a lot of fans and they're friendly so it's perfect." He said

" Okay so they're will be two buses one for the boys and another for the girls" he said as fast as he could

" Ok" I murmured, then I thought about what he had said and…

"WHAT!" I yelled "Why can't I go with the girls?"

"So they have privacy" said Peter

" Fine" I said as Trinity gave me a look

" Be at the this address tomorrow at 5:30 A.M so we can go and you have your first concert that night" said Peter, and as I drove my car to the house so I could go to sleep, I groaned at how early we had to get up. Small price to pay for our first tour ever though, I thought excitedly. As soon as I got I home I fell to sleep dreaming about concerts across the U.S.

**The End Of Chapter One**

**A/N: Jobros show up in nect chappy. Fully Alive made by Flyleaf and I do not own. Uhhh Oh Nick is bi in this and so is Sage.( guy in 1****st**** pov this chapter.)**

**Read and Please Review. Flames Welcome. Rating may go up.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Bit Farther-Chapter 2-Tour Bus

"Sage, Oh Sage, time to wake up!" yelled Trinity as she came into my to wake me up so that we could to get to the tour buses. Apparently she wanted to get there early so we could play some songs together before we have to separate on different tour buses until they stop so she can come over.

"Don't remind me." I told her, while getting out of bed.

"Come on, it isn't that bad." she said

"Your bus isn't filled with strangers and their body guard" I told her dryly

"Come on Sage, those guys are hot and wear tight pants, you'll have fun" She said happily, oh right I never told you. I'm bi, or bisexual, which means I like girls and guys. 

"They can't know" I reminded her lightly

" I know it could ruin our career if it leaked out" she sighed

"Ok, grab your stuff and lets get there so we can play then I can catch up on my sleep." I said

" Right. Will Do." said Trinity, she said running into her room "Let's Rock n Roll, literally."

"Trin, do me a favor, ok?" I asked

"yea, what do you want?" she asked right back

"Stop trying to be funny." I told "Now lets go"

Trinity just rolled her eyes and followed me to the car and we started to make our way to the car so we could get to this bus and get on the road.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

As we pulled into the place we were supposed to be, it was empty. We got out of the car and unloaded the bags onto the parking lot floor. I got on the hood and Trinity did the same with her guitar in her hands.

"What should we play" Trinity asked

"Whatever you want" I told her

"I like perfect" said Trinity

"Perfect it is" I said

"Oh, and Sage?" she said

"Yea?" I asked

" we have company." she stated lightly as she began to play **"Perfect"**

"Lets give them a show then." I said

**"Perfect"**

_Sick of circling the same road_

_Sick of bearing the guilt_

_So open the windows to cool off_

_And heat pours in instead_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me_

_Leave me putrid and filthy And how can you look at me_

_When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest_

_I'm nobody_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone _

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_I tried to kill you_

_You tried to save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

**(A/N: Perfect belongs to flyleaf not me, also fully alive from last chappy belongs to em.)**

"Next?" I ask Trinity quietly, well aware of our audience of seven behind us

"Fully Alive" Trinity stated confidently

"Go" I said

"**Fully Alive"**

_Telling Layla's story spoken_

'_bout how all her bones broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully Alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully Alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully Alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully Alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_Here she stands today_

_In her brilliant, shiny way_

_Stronger than her kind_

_In her brilliant shiny way_

_Fully Alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully Alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

**(A/N: Flyleaf owns Fully Alive not me)**

"Last One?" I asked Trinity

"yea, you pick" She said

"Give them a scare, I'm so Sick" I said

"**I'm So Sick"**

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will _**BREAK, BREAK**

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll _**SHUT-UP**

_and stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm _**SCREAMING IT**

_Your heeding to it now_

_Hear it, I'm _**SCREAMING IT**

_You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes_

_And this invasion_

_Makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick _

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick_

**(A/N: I'm so sick belongs to Flyleaf not me)**

We heard clapping behind us, and as we turned we saw exactly what we had guessed. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Frankie, Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Peter were applauding our performance. We turned around and greeted Peter, and then Miranda and Jessi came over to us. We must have looked kind of creepy. I mean four teenagers who people say dress emo already, waken up at 5:30 in the morning. Well I was wearing white trip pants without the chains and a black shirt.(**A/N: Go to **** to see pants)**

Trinity was wearing grey jeans with a black skirt to her knees, with a dark blue shirt. Miranda was our Japanese drummer. She had streaks of purple in her hair, and it was currently in a two buns on her head. She had on skinny jeans and a purple shirt, while Jessi was white, like pale white, and she had on jeans with a black shirt. Well, they came over and we did introductions and then the Peter told us to load our stuff on our vans, then get on so we can make it to this concert tomorrow.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**(On The Bus)**

I loaded all of my stuff on the bus, then walked to the very back into a lounge like thing. I had taken my guitar with me to play a little. The brothers were putting there stuff away, so I was alone back her. It wouldn't hurt to play a song, so I stared to strum and to play Nobody's Home.

"**Nobody's Home"**

_Well I couldn't tell you_

_Why he felt that way_

_He felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help him_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, What's wrong now_

_Too many, Too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs_

_he wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs_

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where he lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes_

_Broken inside_

_His feelings he hides_

_His dreams he can't find_

_He's losing his mind_

_He's losing his mind_

_He's fallen behind_

_He can't find his place_

_He's losing his faith_

_He's fallen from grace_

_He's all over the place_

_Yeah, Oh_

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where he lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_He's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah_

_He's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah_

**A/N: Done next chap is nicks pov so yea… Read and review!! Nobody's Home is Avril Lavigne's song.**


End file.
